Medusa
Medusa is both a witch and a monstrous Gorgon. She has two older sisters, Stheno and Euryale. Medusa and her sisters first appeared in the e-book novel Let Gorgons Be Gorgons History In the days of ancient Greece, when the Greek gods ruled the world, Medusa and her sisters were up-and-coming witches. Medusa was the most powerful of the sisters by far, but she had a mortal lifespan. Stheno and Euryale were immortal, but weaker on their own. When things finally got out of hand with the Greek gods, the Elders sent the sisters to Greece to check out what was happening. While they were checking on the Gods, Medusa fell in love with Poseidon, which was against the rules. However, her love soon turned to hatred after he raped her in Athena's temple. As powerful as Medusa was, she could not stop him. Enraged that her temple was defiled, Athena cursed Medusa into becoming a gorgon so that no one would ever want to look upon her. While Athena was motivated by rage, it served a greater purpose as well. It was her way of fighting back against the Elders; by taking out some of their servants, the witches; Athena had cursed Medusa’s sisters as well after they came after her in a quest to avenge/save their younger sister. It sent a message to Athena’s enemies not to mess with her, or else she’d turn them into something even more hideous. Medusa still had magic as a gorgon, but she was incredibly weaker. She could change her appearance, teleport herself and famously could turn people to stone. Contrary to popular belief and rumor, Medusa did not automatically turn others to stone if they looked into her eyes, that was a rumor started Athena who was still enraged that Medusa still possessed magic. In fact, Medusa could control the power to some degree, only petrifying those who upsets her. Not satisfied with the horror's she had already inflicted on Medusa, Athena sent Perseus after the gorgon to end her life. Perseus defeated Medusa by using her reflection against her, which turned her to stone. He then chops off her head and put it on his shield, which he later gave to Athena to gain favor. In the year 2002, Medusa was called upon by Phoebe Halliwell in a Petrification Spell. However, as she was powerless at the time, the spell did not work.As seen in "A Witch In Time" Years later, in 2009, Medusa was resurrected by her two sisters using the magic of The Charmed Ones. Once restored, her sisters caught her up on everything that had happened since her death; they flooded her mind with images from their own mind, things that they had seen. They then tried to get Medusa to join their plan of revenge. Medusa refused at first, she had no need for revenge; Athena, Perseus and Poseidon were all dead and could no longer harm her. She just wanted to life her life; a better life than the one she had before, one where she gets to experience the exciting times of the modern age. However, she felt indebted to them and believing that they were her responsibility, agreed to help them. However, she came to quickly realize that her sisters were out of control. The sisters action drew the attention of the charmed sisters, which ended in a big battle between the sisters at the Nexus of the All. The sisters were all evenly match; Medusa and her sisters were able to match Prue and her sisters, power for power. However, Phoebe was able to bring the battle to and end by pulling images from the past from her own mind and sharing them with Medusa. She showed Medusa some of her Paige's most heroic deeds and the work of the Charmed Ones as well. Phoebe filled her mind with images of some of their greatest battles, and all the Innocents they’d protected— both during their time with Paige, and the early days with Prue. Then she pulled up her most recent images with all four sisters working together. She was able to convince Medusa that Paige was not to blame for Athena's actions. Phoebe then informed Medusa that her sisters had secretly been working with a former cupid who had used his own powers to force a woman to love him. And in the process had destroyed that woman's life. Enraged, Medusa turned her two sisters into stone. Later that night, Phoebe inform Coop that Medusa was with The Elders and that they had agreed to look after her for a while. Phoebe also announced that she will be checking in with the Elders to make sure Medusa gets the help that she needs from them since they were responsible for what happened to her. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate or person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Petrification:' The ability to turn living beings into stone. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to create and control lightening bolts. *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance. *'Teleportation:' The ability to instantly teleport from one location to another. Notes *Medusa decided to keep her sisters as statues until she can help them, only then will she turn them back. *The Titan Meta has a similar name to Medusa and possessed the ability to turn others to stone with her eyes as well. She is presumably based on the character of Medusa. *The criminal Andrew Wike had a tattoo of Medusa on this arm, which Phoebe Halliwell saw in a premonition of a murder, revealing another man about to be convicted was innocent.As seen in "Trial by Magic" *She is a character in Greek mythology. She was a monstrous Gorgon who, according to myths, could turn others to stone if they looked into her eyes. References Category:Mythological Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Novel Characters